


【左京&莇】〈繪製再度攜手的願景〉

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [27]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 下鴨神社與鴨川周遭一日遊的左京與莇。
Series: A3！短篇 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465255
Kudos: 5





	【左京&莇】〈繪製再度攜手的願景〉

**Author's Note:**

> ＊本文中出現之人物、地點與真實國家、商店無任何直接關聯，無業配亦無詆毀  
> ＊京都系列作Part4  
> ＊古市左京、泉田莇親情向

分明是著名的戀愛神社，可縱使身旁的觀光客再怎麼熱鬧喧囂、欣賞國歌中出現的さざれ石與在入口處參拜相生社及連理の賢木以求姻緣的人絡繹不絕，某一處的氣氛依然相當壓抑，周圍都沒有人膽敢靠近。微妙的間距並不是情侶之間曖昧的若即若離，而是如同死敵不得不被關在同一處的詭譎殺氣。

「少爺，你這樣會造成旁人的困擾，不要這麼幼稚。」

「混蛋左京，你那一身黑衣才會嚇壞普通民眾，為什麼一定要跟著我出來。」

「你以為銀泉會的少爺是可以隨隨便便跑到外地的嗎？」

「嘖。」

兩人走在下鴨神社裡頭，足下的沙地蔓延整片神社，加之周遭環境林立的大樹，更令人心曠神怡、靜謐平和；看見許多愛侶拍攝婚紗照，甚至正好有一組新人正在舉行古典婚禮儀式，不僅是四周的遊客停下腳步觀望，莇也不知不覺的駐足凝視。左京如同保鑣般站在一旁，不知道在想些什麼，但在莇露出玩味的笑容、似乎打算嘲笑他時，左京卻立刻先下手為強地搶先開口：「怎麼，少爺你可還未滿法定婚年齡呢。」

「臭左京，我只是在想新娘的妝容要是交給我的話一定會更好看，你不要自己沒辦法結婚就想拖我下水。」

「是嗎？我以為連聽見牽手都臉紅的少爺才可能一輩子都結不了婚呢。」

「我要宰了你……」

就在兩人鬥嘴的同時，莇眼尖的發現自己站的位置就在求籤的商店與放下水籤的御手洗川兩者之間，於是他果斷的放棄繼續唇槍舌戰，而是一句也不說的直接往店內走去；左京正欲責備他不懂得先招呼一聲就離開十分沒禮貌而跟了上去，卻看見對方直接抽出了層層疊疊的籤紙中的一張打算去結帳，原本單純想著掏出錢包並付出鈔票的左京，竟在莇已經僅距櫃台一步之遙時、自己也抽了一張籤紙，接著大步跨到莇的身邊請店員收費。

「你也買？」

「怎麼，神社的商店不歸銀泉會少爺管吧？」

「我應該要拍張照片傳給大家，小氣吝嗇魔王居然亂花錢，看來滿開要倒了。」

「少給我詛咒劇團。」

與先前的沉默相比，兩人在不知道是否有比較好的話語爭鋒來往中走到了紅色的輪橋邊。莇先是閉眼合掌，接著才蹲下身、小心翼翼的將籤紙放到水面上，心底悄悄打著鼓擔心籤文結果；待字跡浮出，正中央的「中吉」二字令莇鬆了口氣，一轉身卻看到左京才按掉手機的錄影功能，差點沒衝上前去和對方打一架。

「死左京你沒事偷拍什麼！」

「跟會長報告少爺的安危。」相較於他稍顯激動的憤怒，意外氣定神閒的左京收起了手機後將收在大衣口袋中的籤紙掏出，抬起腳走至水邊；與其他人從籤紙的中間位置放下不同，左京先讓占卜的水籤左側接觸水面，接著才沿著邊線整張放下。從莇的角度看去，光影灑落在左京的面龐，讓他不禁想起了那人陪伴照顧小時候的自己認真又溫和的模樣，小小的泉田莇有著很長一段這樣專心地盯著對方的時光――當然，那時的對方比現在囉嗦嘮叨的大叔好多了。正一面這麼想，一面打算湊上前去看看結果、藉機奚落對方一番，莇卻在看見水占的字跡時睜圓了眼。

「大吉？」

「哼嗯，看來這費用花得還算值得呢。」

即便莇再怎麼不甘心，畢竟是神社籤紙，也只能別開頭眼不見為淨，半點嘲諷的話也不好說。或許是心情極佳，左京主動提議兩人先向十二生肖神祈福、接著去購買神社特有的男性專用彥守；既然金庫魔王開口，莇自然毫不客氣的在販售處挑挑揀揀了許久，選擇了好幾個自己喜歡的布料紋樣製成的彥守款式，刻意等到對方額冒青筋後，才慢條斯理地拿起自己最中意的一個交由對方結帳。

將御守仔細的收進懷中，兩人穿過根深葉茂的樹林，以及舉辦的週末文創市集，再跨越小石橋紅葉橋與瀧見小川，出現在他們眼前的便是下鴨神社的第一攝社：河合神社。左京看著莇格外虔誠的在鳥居前鞠躬、屏息踏入，不由自主地跟著加倍恭敬了起來，就連在手水舍淨手淨口的動作也輕手輕腳的，像是怕驚擾了裡頭幾乎佔據全數的女性參拜者；正思考接下來該如何是好，左京卻發現莇想也不想的逕直往授予所走去。

「少爺你去哪？」

「哈？當然是先買鏡繪馬啊！你難道不知道到了河合神社，就是要先買鏡繪馬，然後這樣這樣、再那樣那樣……」

一瞬間確實感受到「少爺果然是我教出來的」左京，以一句「對面的鏡繪馬御化妝室好像位置快坐滿了」及時制止了對方長篇大論的可能，莇立即拿取了一片繪馬並在結帳後馬上進入化妝室。不想要占位子害得其他女性必須等待的左京選擇站在莇的身側，在莇掏出了隨身攜帶的小小化妝包後忍不住又打開了手機的錄影功能，假裝在查閱是否有公務訊息，同時故作漫不經心地問道：「這裡不是祈祝女性變美的神社嗎？」

「是啊，我希望我協助化妝的女性都能變美所以來參拜，有什麼不可以嗎？」

雖說話語的內容依然不大客氣，但莇的語調卻很平穩；左京想到對方在教育自己時說的製作繪馬過程要心情平穩，不由得感嘆一遇到執著的事物，自家少爺真的十分投入且遵守準則。看著莇精心勾勒的模樣，全心全意地使用自己常用的化妝品妝點小小的繪馬面貌，除了想起以前陪著對方繪製仁義王卡片的午後，左京也察覺到那所謂「反映製作者認為的最美面貌」與誰有關，於是輕聲地說道：「少爺喜愛化妝，以及希望畫出的相貌，果然是……」

「是啊，我最希望她永遠都是漂亮的樣子，在我心裡也不會有人比她更漂亮了。」

雖然莇頭也不抬，可左京並不打算責備，而是等不及他完成，就悄悄地將這段影片發送給銀泉會的會長。莇至拜殿前一心一意的謙卑祈禱、向玉依姬命傾訴自己的願望後，本以為要不幸的大眼瞪小眼、不知該往何處去，可能要空腹前往下一個景點的他，意外的發現左京沒有半分遲疑的往公車站走去；不甘心的追問之下，才知道對方在自己祈願時已經找好了附近某間由澡堂改建的知名餐館有著便宜又實惠的午間套餐，可以填飽兩人的肚子又不至於花銷太大。用餐完畢，才想著安排的餐食符合自己口味、不需要自己耗費腦力思考景點之間串聯的左京畢竟是曾經照顧自己的人，加上接下來的活動正好能消食，本想著要用好一些態度與還算貼心的對方對話的莇，卻在看見自己手機導航與左京前進方向不同時再次忍不住出言刺道：「喂，你是老到看不懂導航了嗎？」

「哈？你是在跟誰說話？怎麼不想想是誰去撿小時候在學校裡迷路的你啊？」

「哈？導航明明顯示要往……」驚覺到自己說不出過於稚氣的「跳烏龜」三個字，莇頓了一下才又繼續嗆道：「導航往下鴨三角洲那裡不是這個方向啊！」

「噢，我剛剛發現途中有個地方值得繞一些路過去看看，」左京稍微收回了原先不滿的情緒、換上了玩味的語調：「還是說少爺玩心大發的等不及去跳烏龜了？」

「才不是！明明是混蛋金髮眼鏡你不先打招呼就加地點很沒禮貌！」

就在兩人吵吵鬧鬧的聲音在寂靜的住宅區巷弄裡顯得有些過於突兀時，左京卻意識到正準備拐彎的轉角內更為喧囂、甚至還有哨音，不禁放緩了腳步；走在後頭的莇有些反應不及、撞上了左京的背脊，才想要怒吼「你搞什麼」時，反倒同樣因為映入眼前的景象而震驚的啞口無言。狹窄的巷弄一側擠滿了人，另一側則有兩名警察指揮交通、維護秩序，排列的隊伍在兩人躊躇的時刻仍在不斷增長；眼見短時間內人群不可能消散，左京當機立斷的拉著莇加入隊伍的最後方。

「這、這什麼情況？」

「這是御金神社，喏，你看那貼著金箔的鳥居，是不是很適合求財運？」

「你這守財奴……」

隨著參拜人群往前挪動，兩人也看見了神社的授予所，同樣金光閃閃的風格，再加上上頭擺放的各式御守也閃耀近似色彩，貴氣十足外加參拜者如同年終清倉與新年搶購福袋般掃貨的模樣，令左京忍不住說出心底話：「神社全部都這樣設計，本身在視覺上就已經非常搶眼又能求財，根本是從自身做起呢……」

「你這樣亂說話，神明不會保佑你吧。」

「看來劇團也應該設計個能受到金錢之神愛戴的招牌，比如這樣這樣、再那樣那樣……」

在莇面對左京竟難得無語的狀況下，兩人告別了掛滿金色銀杏繪馬的御金神社。搭上巴士抵達出町柳駅前，幾乎不需要多費功夫，他們便看見在鴨川與高野川交匯處的烏龜石。接近日落時分、再加上毛毛細雨，天色混合著橘紅色彩略顯昏黃，但川邊的人仍樂此不疲的在烏龜石之間跳躍；無論是小孩或是大人，都自在開心的在原先供以渡川的石上蹦來蹦去，彷彿全然忘記生活中的壓力與困擾。令莇意外的，左京想也不想的就跳上第一顆烏龜石，穩穩站著先讓路給不擅長卻又想嘗試的人的樣子，讓莇有些想惡作劇，哪知道他才跳至左京的身後，對方馬上跨步躍至下一顆烏龜石。

「嘖！」

「少爺，你還太嫩了點呢。」

「死左京你等著！」

起初僅是想要惡作劇的遊戲不知不覺成了認真的較量，在不妨礙其他遊客的情形下，兩人在鴨川的烏龜石上演出了精彩的動作戲；一旁的遊客雖沒有明著叫好，卻也是目不轉睛的盯著瞧，因為觀看的太入神，家長未能注意自家孩子看著興奮萌生想仿效的心情卻不慎跌了一跤――注意到的左京三步併作兩步的跳到小女孩身旁，蹲下後從口袋中掏出一包全新的濕紙巾遞了出去，哪知不單單是被小女孩搖搖頭拒絕，小女孩的家長也擺擺手婉拒、選擇單純用手拍落沙粒。

「哈哈哈，長得太兇惡被拒絕了吧！」發現情況而停止活動、跟到一旁的莇忍不住笑出聲，「這一定要跟萬里分享。」

「沒關係，我這輩子只要照顧好一個小女孩就夠了，」左京站起身，將紙巾收妥後隱隱透出殺氣的說道：「敢嘲笑我，少爺你是做好被我推進川裡的準備了吧。」

「辦得到你就來啊！」

沒有追逐彼此多久，本就是為了意氣之爭的左京率先停在其中一顆烏龜石上，望向遠方即將西沉的落陽，不再需要來回奔跳的莇也停了下來、盤腿坐在另一處；隨著餘暉漸漸消失，兩人各自用眼角偷偷瞄著對方，一面在心底悄悄地想：

「哼，死左京還是好人啦，偶爾可以對他好一點。」

「嗯，少爺是位出色的繼承人，夫人您看見了吧？」

**Author's Note:**

> ✾下鴨神社，原名「賀茂御祖神社」；御守亦有女性專用的媛守  
> ✾鴨川，即「賀茂川」


End file.
